Date For Three
by reppad98
Summary: Blue and Green go on a date, and Red tags along. One-shot. OldrivalShipping. Birthday present for SnowGlaceon.


**A/N:** Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it!

This story is written for _SnowGlaceon_ as a very late birthday present. Sorry haha, but I hope you like it anyway :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Date For Three**

"…"

"…"

"Red… you have to be joking."

"…"

"Please tell me you're joking!"

The dark-haired boy just smirked at his anxious friend.

"Reeed…" the girl whined, jumping up. "You can't be serious!"

The only response she got was an even bigger smirk.

"Oh shut up you," she growled, pulling the dress out of his hands. "If it wasn't for this stupid bet…"

Red smiled knowingly at her.

"Oh don't give me that look! Like, like you know everything!" Green said frustrated. "I've told you a million times before, I do not, and I repeat, I do _not _like Blue Oak!"

The boy still smiled that same smile at her.

"And one stupid date because of an Arceus-forsaken bet isn't going to change it!" she added for good measure.

He was still smiling.

"Oh get out you, I have to get into this stupid dress," she said with a laugh, pushing him out of the room.

Red didn't mind – after all, he had another visit to make.

And so it was that a few minutes later Red stood in front of Blue's front door, waiting for his friend to open up.

"You don't seriously think you're welcome in my house, eh, after that trick you pulled?" Blue greeted him, immediately trying to close the door again. But Red had swiftly put his foot between the door and the doorpost, and pushed it back open.

"Oh yeah sure, just come in, don't mind me," Blue said sarcastically when Red just walked past him.

After he had put his bag on the table, Red pulled out a black package, showing it to Blue.

"Oh no," he said simply. "Just because you won that bet doesn't mean you get to order me around!"

Red smirked, because, actually, yes, it did mean that.

Blue growled, pulling the tux out of Red's hands. "Fine!"

"Just so you know, this isn't going to change anything," Blue said as Red made his way back towards the door. "I don't like Green like that, and she _definitely_ doesn't like me like that."

Red didn't respond, just pointed at this watch.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't worry. Six thirty, I'll be there in time," Blue said, then added, "Jeez, I'm not a little kid…"

The other boy then pointed to Blue's hair, causing him to frown. "What? You want me to comb my hair?"

When Red nodded in confirmation, Blue stared blankly at his friend. "Really?"

For a moment Red didn't do anything, then he walked forward, his hands reaching up to Blue's hair.

"No, no!" Blue jumped away. "I'll do it myself, thanks."

Red let out a chuckle, then half-glared at his friend as if he wanted to say 'You better.'

"Now, get out, I'm sure you have more people to annoy," Blue said, ushering Red out of the door. Red let him, because he had indeed other things to do. Like making sure that Green complied with her side of the bet.

"What?" Green said snappily when she opened the door for him a few minutes later. He immediately walked in, not waiting for her to invite him in.

"What are you doing here Red?" Green said with a sigh. She seemed like she had been in the middle of combing her hair before she had been interrupted by Red. "I was busy."

He simply pointed to her hair.

"Yes I know it looks like a mess, I'm working on it!"

Then he pointed at her face, causing her to blink once, confused. "You think my face looks like a mess too?!"

He quickly shook his head, holding his hands up apologetically. He pointed once again at her face, but the girl didn't seem to get what he meant.

Red sighed, before puckering up his lips and pretending to put something on them with his fingers. Green let out a laugh, causing the boy to stop his pretending mid-act and to give her a short glare.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just talked," Green said, but she was still grinning. "Don't worry, yes, I will put on my make-up."

He nodded, then plopped down on the couch. He gestured to Green that she could continue, then pointed at his watch, reminding her of the ticking time.

"Oh fine, but don't think one date is going to change Blue's feelings for me. He's too much of a ladies' man for that," Green said as she walked back to the bathroom upstairs.

As soon as she was out of view, Red shook his head. They were both wrong. It was almost funny, how they denied their feelings, if they hadn't been taking all their sexual frustration out on him. At least, he thought it was sexual frustration… But he simply had to do something about it. And this bet had been the perfect opportunity.

Red counted the minutes. He hoped Blue wouldn't be late. And that Green would be finished by then. Mew knew how long women could take with their make-up…

But at exactly thirty-one minutes past six, a knock on the door was heard. Red got up to open the door, and was met by having a bouquet of flowers pushed in his face.

"Here, for y-" he could hear Blue say, before the boy noticed who he was giving the flowers to. "No, not for you!"

Red had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh as a blushing Blue pushed his way past him.

"Where's Green?" he asked, trying to appear unaffected by his embarrassment. In response, Red pointed towards the stairs.

And as if on cue – and maybe, Red found himself thinking, she had indeed planned it like this – Green came walking down the stairs. She looked stunning, he couldn't help but think, even though he held no interest like that for his friend.

A satisfied smile crept on his face when he saw Blue's face, and Green shot him a quick glare when she saw him looking like that.

"You look great," Blue said, and Green muttered a quick thank you as she took the flowers. Red was full-on smiling now. So far, everything was going great.

Red opened the door for his two friends – Blue had gentlemanly offered Green his arm – and when they were outside quickly followed them. They couldn't go far anyway, as they didn't know where Red had been planning for them to go.

Indeed, as soon as they were on the road, they turned around to face him.

"Now, where to, Red?" Blue asked, and Green looked at him expectantly.

Red walked past them, intending on leading the way to the only restaurant Pallet Town had. He had reserved a table for two there, as he wasn't intending on staying with them the whole date. In fact, all he was planning to do was bring them there and then leave them to their own devices.

And hope for the best. Because if even this didn't work, he was running out of things to do. He had talked with them, encouraged them to tell the other of their feelings, hinted that the other liked them – he had even pushed them together in a closet!

So really, if this didn't work… he would be the victim of their sexual frustration forever.

But this would work, Red decided as he pushed open the doors of the restaurant. Of course this would work.

"Ah hello," the restaurant owner immediately greeted them. As he lead Blue and Green to their table, he gave Red a very non-discretely wink, causing Blue to roll his eyes.

Red smiled and gave his friends a thumbs up. Now all that there was left to do was wait.

And spy.

Because Red couldn't really leave them alone. He needed to know it, he needed to know if_ something_ happened. So now he was here, lying in the bushes with binoculars pressed to his eyes, and pretty much feeling like an idiot.

But anything for his peace again.

* * *

"He's lying in the bushes, isn't he?" Green asked, without looking out of the window.

"Pretty much," Blue said, after throwing a nonchalant glance out of the window. "And I believe he brought binoculars."

The girl snorted. "He's such an…"

"Idiot?" Blue offered, chuckling.

"Yeah, but he means well," she answered.

"Hm-hm," he hummed.

"When are we going to tell him?" Green asked.

"When we get engaged?" Blue joked, causing Green to roll her eyes.

"Let's just make him sweat for a while," Blue said, grabbing her hand under the table.

As she squeezed his hand, she said, "Yeah, let's do that. And enjoy this dinner he paid for."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, especially you, Snow! Please leave me a review!  
Thanks again!


End file.
